As this type of vehicle lamp, there has been known a vehicle lamp where a planar light emitting body as a light source and another light source are disposed within a lamp outer housing configured by a cover and a lamp housing (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in Patent Document 1, the planar light emitting body having a self-luminous organic EL (Electro Luminescence) layer is used, and a halogen lamp or a discharge lamp is used as another light source.
According to this configuration, the planar light emitting body can be used as a reflector for reflecting light emitted from another light source.
In a vehicle lamp disclosed in Patent Document 2, a plurality of flat planar light emitting bodies is used as a light source. The plurality of planar light emitting bodies is disposed at places corresponding to the shape of the lamp outer housing, respectively. Further, the plurality of planar light emitting bodies is arranged so as to emit light in the same direction.